1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selectably sealingly gripping and releasing tubular members. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for gripping and releasing tubular members being lowered into and retrieved from a well.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of devices used to grip shafts, pipes, and other objects, some of which have been in use for a number of years. Almost all of the gripping devices currently being used operate in an active manner. An “active” operating device is one that is normally not in a gripping configuration, but must be selectively and actively forced into gripping an object. In contrast, “passive” devices are in a gripping configuration when the device is “at rest.” Such passive devices must be selectively operated to cause them to not grip an object.
Tubular collets or split rings which obtain their flexibility by provision of one or more slots in a metallic tube wall parallel to the tube axis and which change the gripping surface diameter by wedging on conical surfaces due to application of axial loads constitute a large, general class of gripping devices. Examples of this class of device are illustrated in several patents such as Knox U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,096; Richey U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,262; Russell U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,822; Reneau U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,125; and Nagano et al. West Germany Patent 24 39 100.
These collet or split ring devices are active devices, requiring the application of force to distort a normally non-gripping element into a gripping configuration. Such devices normally have a very limited range of diameters which they can grip. When such devices are forced to distort too much they undergo permanent deformation. For example, collets can normally provide only limited gripping without being permanently distorted.
A similar class of active device uses a solid metallic ring or tube extension which fits very closely to the surface to be gripped and wedges conically tapered surfaces under the action of axial loads to effect gripping an object. The solid metallic ring is forced against the gripped surface by the wedging action. Such devices require a careful control of diameters of the gripping and gripped surfaces in order to avoid permanent distortions to the gripping ring. Examples of such devices are the Amlok devices, obtainable from Advanced Machine and Engineering, Rockford, Ill. and devices obtainable from Hänchen Hydraulic Gmbh, Ostfildern, Germany.
The Mapeco shaft coupling (Mapeco Products, Locust Valley, N.Y.) operates with the same type of solid ring gripping mechanism as the Amlok and Hänchen devices. However, the Mapeco device must be actively actuated by hydraulic pressure to grip.
Another class of gripping devices produces metal-to-metal gripping engagement for shafts by means of active hydraulically induced bulging of a gripping sleeve to cause it to distort into engagement with the gripped object. The Amlok hydraulic squeeze bushing (Advanced Machine and Engineering, Rockford, Ill.) requires active maintenance of hydraulic pressure in order to maintain its grip. The ETP bushing (Zero-Max/Helland Motion Control Products, Minneapolis, Minn.) uses a permanently entrapped somewhat compressible fluid to induce clamping. Yet the fluid must be constantly pressurized by a piston actuated by screws. Both types of bulging sleeve can operate only over very small gripping diameter ranges. Similarly, Amlok clamp disks and rings operate by selectably applied active direct compression of the gripped object, thereby permitting development of friction on the contact interface.
Non-split mechanical ring gripping devices may be actively forced under application of axial loads into gripping by flexurally deforming into contact with the gripped surface. Speith hydraulic actuated clamping sleeves (Advanced Machine and Engineering, Rockford, Ill.) uses a circumferentially convoluted sleeve for a flexural gripping device, whereas Russell (U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,822) uses an array of Belleville springs for gripping. Both types of device have only a very limited range of gripping diameters without undergoing permanent deformation.
A very common type of gripping device termed a ‘slip’ is based upon wedging of one or more discrete wedges of either planar or arcuate construction. Examples of such gripping devices can be obtained from Stewart & Stevenson, Houston, Tex. and Morgrip Products, Walsall, England. The wedges of these devices are normally actively biased into engagement with the gripped object by gravity or springs. Such slips are unidirectional gripping devices which will resist motion in the direction which tightens the wedge, but will release for motions which will loosen the wedge.
Most slips have relatively steep wedge angles so that they are self-releasing when subjected to reversed axial loads. In addition, some slips come with separately operable release mechanisms which pull the wedges out of engagement. The Stewart & Stevenson slips for their conductor pipe connector are of a conventional construction, but are not readily releasable. Oilfield drill pipe slips are a more typical construction. The Morgrip Pipe Clamp uses wedged rolling balls as slips in a manner similar to a common type of one-way clutch. Slips are used to grip objects which have a relatively large size variation capability. One major disadvantage with many slips is the induced damage to the gripped surface from the teeth on the face of the slips or, for the Morgrip Pipe Clamp, from the balls.
Knox U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,096 and Russell U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,822 disclose rubber rings which are actively axially compressed to grip. The Knox rubber ring is intended to seal against a pipe, but in the process provides some level of gripping. Both devices function similarly to the expandable rubber bottle stoppers which are actively caused to expand to seal and grip by axial squeezing applied by a camming lever.
Nixon U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,675 works similarly to the Russell rubber gripper, but utilizes knitted metal instead of rubber. Rubber collets are commonly used in machine shops to grip drills or tool shanks. These devices use active axial compression of the rubber element against a cylindrical case with a self-releasing conically tapered back wall to cause the rubber to distort to induce gripping. Normally, radial steel inserts embedded in the rubber are used to grip the object, rather than using the rubber directly. Rubber collets accurately and effectively grip over a large diameter range.
Richey U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,167 discloses an active helical spring gripping mechanism which uses twisting of the spring to cause it to grip a cylinder. The gripping is through friction developed in a manner somewhat comparable to a wrap spring one-way clutch, but the spring ends must be actively held in a tightly wound condition to grip.
Russell U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,822 discloses a passive gripping device. However, this device has a passive torsional spring gripper which normally has an interference fit with the surface to be gripped. The spring is twisted to get it to release. Both this device and that of Richey can experience difficulty with the initial establishment of gripping due to a buildup of friction not permitting full engagement with the gripped object over the full length of the helix. Additionally, both devices are sensitive to vibrations and are not well suited for axial load resistance.
Another passive gripping device is disclosed in Russell U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,254. However, the disclosed gripping device does not provide sealing with the tubular member if it has an attached coupled casing. Furthermore, the extrusion of the elastomeric gripping means becomes problematic when it is significantly compressed.
Frank's Casing Crew and Rental Tools, Inc. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,431,626 B1 and 6,309,002 discloses a gripping device for tubulars which may be supported on a top drive. The Frank's device grips the tubular internally using a hydraulically operated axially reciprocable metallic wedging system, while a structurally separate sealing means is provided. The sealing means permits drilling fluid circulation through the gripped casing.
Tesco Corporation in U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,584 B1 discloses a gripping device for tubulars with a hydraulically operated axially reciprocal wedging system very similar to that of the Frank's patents. Tesco uses a separate inflatable annular sealing means so that circulation can be established through the casing.
The gripping means of these cited devices can mar the surface of the casing, thereby leading to major corrosion problems for sensitive alloys in corrosive environments. Furthermore, each of the cited gripping devices requires a sealing means separate from its gripping means.
There is a need for a passive preloaded gripping device that does not rely on applying external mechanical force to efficiently initiate or maintain the gripping action on an object.
There is a further need for a gripping device that will sealingly grip a tubular casing that is resistant to elastomer extrusion.